dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kado
|Race = Aka's race |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army |FamConnect = Avo (brother/fusee) Frieza (boss) }} '''Cado' (カド, Kado) is the brother of Avo. He is a former soldier of the Frieza Force. Appearance Cado is a large red humanoid with skinny arms. On his head, he has two horns and two large and pointy red ears. He wears Battle Armor and a has a violet scouter. Biography Background Cado and his brother Avo are soldiers who served under Frieza, ranking in the same tier as the Ginyu Force, as Vegeta explains in hindsight. When Frieza was on Namek looking for the Dragon Balls, Cado was on another planet, along with his brother. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Vegeta's estranged brother Tarble, accompanied by his wife Gure, flee to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo, whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as Frieza and have been terrorizing a remote star which he calls home. Cado and Avo pursuit Tarble and Gure to Earth using Attack Balls, where Trunks and Goten are unleashed on the two. After struggles from both sides, Cado and Avo merge into Aka, prompting Trunks and Goten to fuse into Gotenks and incite another battle. When Aka begins to demonstrate more significantly devastating power, Goku and Vegeta prepare to destroy him, however a trick Goku plays on Vegeta results in Goku successfully being the one to vanquish Aka. After teir confrontation, Cado and Avo join the Z Fighters and their friends at Mr. Satan's ruined banquet, where they are seen eating Chi-Chi's radishes. Power During their time as minions of Frieza, Avo and Cado were ranked in the same tier as the Ginyu Force. In the time before they travel to Earth, according to Tarble, Avo and Cado have become as strong as their master Frieza was. Thus, Avo and Cado have power levels around 530,000.When Tarble refers to Frieza in the manga version of ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, an image of first form Frieza is shown. Cado is easily defeated by Trunks in his base form. In the OVA, Cado is able to get the advantage over Trunks for a while but Trunks manages to outmatch him. Techniques and special abilities *'Cloning' – The ability to split into several identical duplicates to fight as a group. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Fusion' – The ability to fuse with Abo to create Aka. *'Guilty Rush' (ギルティラッシュ) - His super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Cado makes his debut appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes as a boss, introduced in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). He then becomes for the first time a playable character in the ninth mission (GDM9). Voice actors *Japanese: Kazunari Tanaka Trivia *Cado's name is a partial pun of the vegetable "Avocado". In fact, when he merged with Avo, Gotenks calls him "Avocado". Gallery Kado concept art.jpg|Cado concept art DragonBallJumpSpecial200834.jpg|Avo and Cado arrive on Earth AboAndKado.png|Cado with Avo DragonBallJumpSpecial200840.jpg|Cado Kado punchs goten in the stomach and motuh.png|A bunch of Kado clones attacking Goten Kado&Abo.png|Avo and Cado at the end of the film Abo & Cado.JPG|Cado with his brother in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes See also *Cado (Collectibles) References pt-br:Kado Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters